


Free as a Bird

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Back Cumshot, Cumshot, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Olicity Divorce, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Takes place during season 7, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, briefly mentioned olicity, horny lauriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: She's wetter than the ink on his divorce papersORLaurel and Oliver celebrate his recent release from Slabside.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Free as a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse for me to write some Lauriver smut, it's been a minute. Also RIP to Marc Guggenheim's stupid ship, but I'm different. Ollie's ex ain't worth the tag.

Being Oliver Queen’s lawyer for the past few months had presented some interesting challenges to Laurel’s life. But the challenges, of which there were many, did not come without a few rewards. At first spending hours with the man each week had seemed like a challenge, she’d go so far to have called it a punishment even…Oliver could be unbearably stubborn. Not to mention the particular discomfort of having to stare at that face, aged and more tired than she had ever remembered it being. Yet her visits persisted and Laurel had managed to thaw that icy exterior. 

His smile had been the first of many rewards, something she didn’t know she had been craving until she had been blessed with the sight of it. It didn’t take long for the time together to take a turn for the sweeter. The longing stares and shy smiles exchanged between them had stirred both into a fever of desperation. Resisting their mutual want had only been possible by the bars separating them.

One of the best rewards was the swell of vindication that washed over Laurel when she had finally gotten him released.

Having a discussion over dinner, gnocchi and champagne to celebrate, was all the sweeter without a plexiglass window separating them. Even sweeter still was the taste of his lips, when she hunted for them beneath the scruff of his beard, the warm press of his palm against her thigh.

Funny, he had hardly touched her, yet she’s wetter than the ink on his divorce papers. The most formidable of challenges had turned to a reward as Oliver had been freed from jail, he was now too free, unshackled from the marriage he had admitted he hadn’t wanted. Free and ready to find something with Laurel.

His hand inched higher and Laurel exhaled a dreamy sigh, months of anticipation making her unbearably responsive. Her breath fled from her in a gasp when Oliver pressed her to the wall, they had barely even made it into his apartment, her coat dangling off of one shoulder while his keys clattered to the floor. He kicked the door shut blindly, refusing to pull his lips from hers, not that Laurel would complain - she had been waiting for this too. Dinner had been lovely, but they had both been craving dessert.

“I dreamt of this.” He admitted against her lips, callused hands slipping beneath her blouse, drawing a moan from Laurel.

“Oh yeah?” Laurel goaded, savoring the sharp crack of leather as she tore his belt from his pants, tossing the thing aside.

“Yes,” He hissed against her neck as he helped her out of her coat, “Every night.” He uttered hoarsely, bringing his lips back up to sample hers.

“Oh fuck,  _ Ollie _ .” Laurel whined, harsh, impatient fingers tearing at the buttons of his shirt. He groaned a desperate sound as the familiar nickname left her lips. She moaned around the slick entry of his tongue in her mouth, agile and familiar despite this being the first time they had actually kissed.

“I dreamt about everything I wanted to say to you...everything I wanted to do to you…” Oliver murmured as he rid of her shirt, pausing to drink every detail in. And maybe Laurel had worn a little something special in the event that they couldn’t make it through one date without wanting to jump each other’s bones.

“Fuck,” Laurel heard him swear, he was stuck still for a moment ogling her chest, firm tits and tight tummy.

His large palms came up, crading the floral black lace that her breasts were hidden by. Skilled eager thumbs strumming her nipples through the cups of her bra.

Her head thumped back against the wall as a surge of arousal and desire rocketed through the new reformed villain. His shirt followed next, encouraged by her hungry hands. Laurel took a moment, letting out a breath as she studied him, body lined thick with muscle and his skin covered in his scars. Her fingers wandered over the skin appreciatively, feeling the uneven scar tissue as she went.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Laurel growled, slinging her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss. She felt his arms wind around her, a playful slap to her ass encouraging her long legs to wrap around his waist. Oliver lifted her effortlessly, guiding them out of the growing puddle of discarded clothing that had formed around them.

They landed on his couch, not nearly patient enough to make it to his bedroom. Pants and shoes were quickly kicked, knocking over some stuff on his coffee table. They tossed his throw pillows to the ground as Oliver’s weight settled above her. Laurel groped at the weight of his erection where it poked against her abdomen, feeling it’s imposing size through the confines of his boxers.

He shuddered into her touch, his whole body giving a mouthwatering tremble above her.

“I want you so bad.” He said in a reverent sigh, and Laurel couldn’t help but smile, her fingers framing the sides of his face, mindful of the still-healing bruises as she held him.

“So, then take me.” Laurel whispered, her legs parting farther, allowing him to settle there more comfortably. The contact of skin on skin igniting a small moan from the pair. It was almost too good to be true...they had both suffered enough for this, hadn’t they? This hard earned sliver of happiness was well deserved, Laurel thought.

Oliver crawled off of her long enough to get rid of his underwear, affording Laurel a moment to appreciate him in his entirety. Beckoning him back, Laurel giggled as he pounced on her once more. He kissed his way up the length of her leg, beginning at her ankle, inching closer and closer toward the apex of her thighs. She shifted her hips a little, allowing Oliver to carefully peel away the thin black lace of her underwear, unveiling the prize he so desperately sought.

Laurel felt a hot blush burn it’s way down her neck as Oliver studied her for a long, breathless moment. His thumb giving a teasing stroke over her slick slit, wrenching free a soft moan that Laurel had attempted to swallow.

“I want to hear you.” Oliver murmured, something desperate in his blue eyes as he sank a single finger down the knuckle into her velvety hot sex.

“Oh yeah?” Laurel challenged, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at him, trying to ignore the way her cunt clenched desperately around his intruding digit.

“Mhm” Oliver hummed as he sank another finger into her, the deliberate crook of his digits making her hips canter, following the motion of his curled fingers. There was something unnervingly patient in his gaze, like he was willing to keep playing with her until he got his wish, despite how his cock seemed to be aching for attention. The broad, blunt tip colored an angry shade of red as the pretty flared slit that Laurel desperately wanted to run her tongue over, gleamed with a delicate pearl of pre-cum.

“Fuck Ollie.” Laurel hummed, her head falling back into the arm of the couch as she reluctantly released a quiet moan.

“It’s not going to be so sexy when I shatter the windows.” Laurel warned, face screwed up in concentration, hissing a breath between her teeth as his fingers gave another mind-muddling curl inside of her. Her sex flexing around his fingers at the ragged breath Oliver released.

“That’s a matter of opinion.” Oliver countered, adding the torturous swirl of his calloused thumb over her clit.

“Jesus, Ollie, please…” Laurel keened, biting her lip to keep from making too much noise. Craning her neck up, her mouth and sex growing wet at the sight of his cock giving a twitch, the whole beautiful length swaying slightly, practically begging to be buried between her legs.

“Fuck me.” Laurel practically begged, her hips shaking at the introduction of another finger into her greedy hole, her dripping sex soaking his digits.

“Gladly,” He purred, his clever thumb agitating her clit once more, “one on condition…”

“Oh fuck you!” Laurel swore in frustration, her sex clenching around his fingers, watching as Oliver licked his lips in response.

“You will.” Oliver purred, and Laurel was too frustrated to be charmed by him at the moment, they had both waited far too long for this and he was playing games with her?

“What do you want?” She asked finally, breathless, her hips giving a gentle rock if only to feel his fingers move inside of her.

“I want you to sing for me, Pretty Bird.”

Laurel let out a shuddering breath at the request, swallowing to wet her suddenly dry throat, giving a nod in response to accommodate for her inability to string together a sentence.

“Fine, but it’s your security deposit.” Laurel murmured, arching off the couch with a vibrant swear as Oliver pumped his fingers into her, the stimulation wrenching free a long unfettered moan. She gave a whine as the width of his fingers disappeared, only for her cooperation to be rewarded, swiftly replacing the lack of his digits with the blessed length of his cock.

They took a moment, shuddering as they adjusted to the feel of one another. Laurel felt something hot well in her throat at the earnest look in his blue eyes, as Oliver settled back atop her.

Her leg hooked around his waist, determined to keep him where he was. Oliver gave a groan as he eased out of her, pulling out until only the beautiful thick head of his cock remained, moments before sinking back down to the root. Digging her nails into the muscle of his back, Laurel cried out a sound of pleasure as Oliver began to find his pace. 

Laurel keened a desperate sound as one of Oliver’s hands anchored against the jut of her hip bone, holding her still as he ramped up the gentle roll of his hips to the hard resounding clap of their flesh meeting. His thick cock stabbing into her, again and again, sinking into her with a wet squelch.

“Mmm, fuck,  _ Ollie… _ ” Laurel groaned, unabashed as he continued thrusting into her.

A throbbing heat building between her legs at the blessedly rough entry of his cock, her sex gripping him with each slick glide. 

Adjusting his position, Oliver knelt between her legs, hands keeping a firm grip on her hips as he thrusted into her. It was hard and sweaty, the weight of his balls slapping against her skin with each pointed piston of his hips. Arching her back, angling her hips, offering her dripping needy sex, Laurel cried out at the new sensation the new angle provided. His thick, long cock spreading her open, raking across beautifully buzzed nerve endings.

Oliver gave a low, throaty growl as he sank into her heat again and again, an abundant sloppy wetness brewing between them.

Clawing at Oliver’s broad back, mindful not to add anymore scars to the collection, Laurel rocked up into Oliver. Her hips meeting his every thrust with a reciprocal roll to double the pleasure.

“Roll over.” Oliver growled, and Laurel found herself scrambling for the electrifying sensation of him fucking her in a new position. Not many of her previous lovers were able to keep pace with her, but the wolfish grin Oliver flashed her way as she floundered for a moment was all the evidence Laurel needed. They still had a ways to go.

Clumsy in her haste as Oliver pulled out of her, cock glistening with her slick, Laurel rolled onto her stomach, resting her forearms onto the arm of the couch as she wiggled her ass teasingly before him. A breathless laugh leaving her lips at the sharp, ruddy hot slap his large hand left on her rear. Grabbing a handful of her ass, Laurel glanced over her shoulder as she spread herself open in offering, her drooling pink sex on display.

A giddy excitement blooming in her at the way his adam’s apple bobbed, wet tongue coming to lick his lips. A palpable want reflecting in his blue eyes.

Oliver was on her once more, slipping back in with a ragged breath. The new angle making her toes curl, Laurel letting out a long moan that made a glass vase on his kitchen counter tremble.

“Ollie,” Laurel slurred amidst a teeth-chattering thrust, “Put something in my mouth.” It was very nearly a plea as it left her lips.

“What?” He asked, his confusion apparent in voice, though not enough to make him deviate from fucking her raw.

“Fucking put something in my mouth.” Laurel echoed, gasping an unusually high pitched moan as the blunt head of his cock began a blissful battering against that rough patch inside of her.

His hips connected with her ass with each sharp thrust, dragging ceaselessly over that stimulated little gland that made her hands curl into fists and body quake in response.

“Ollie, please, before I actually bring the roof down.” Laurel pleaded. She had just started behaving, the last thing she needed was the guilt of bringing down the building because sex with Oliver was  _ that  _ good.

“God, you’re incredible.” He praised, before cramming a few fingers into her waiting mouth. Laurel could taste herself on them...and she loved it.

He pounded into her again, thick cock sawing into her thoroughly used hole, earning another loud moan. The makeshift barrier of Oliver’s fingers working wonders to muffle the sound of her exclamations of pleasure. Digging her nails into the microfiber material of the arm of the couch, Laurel groaned around Oliver’s fingers, cheeks hollowed as she sucked on the digits. The hips stuttering momentarily as a result of her tantalizing mouth.

“Fuck.” Oliver cursed, resuming his rough pace, the force behind this thrusts making her entire body jerk on the couch; her knees chafed against the scratchy surface of the couch. Drool dripped down her chin as Laurel melted into the overwhelming sensations consuming her body.

Oliver slammed into her again and again, his balls connecting with her clit with each jarring entry. Finding that toe-curling spot inside of her once more, Laurel was infinitely grateful for the intrusion of Oliver’s fingers in her mouth as his cock jabbed into her. Her hips shook and thighs trembled as her orgasm crept up on her, inching closer and closer-

Laurel cried around the width of his fingers as Oliver pulled out of her, only replacing the space left by his cock with the first three fingers of his other hand. She felt like an accordion, desperate sound wheezed out as he pressed her between his palms. Ruthless fingers ceaseless as he fucked them into her, hard and agile as they scraped over that spot.

“That’s it, that’s it,” He encouraged, “Come for me, Pretty Bird.” Oliver demanded in a hoarse whisper, that sent Laurel hurtling over the edge, careening harshly into her release. A muffled scream sounding around his fingers and she sank into a heap, hips cantering in her overwhelmed state. Laurel gave a twitch as he eased from both of her holes, her jaw aching and pussy throbbing. She could faintly detect the sound of his hand stroking over cock, big and beautiful, coated in her slick and likely her spit as he fucked his palm.

His grunts sounded hungry and close and Laurel ached to feel the warmth of his release. Oliver gave a throaty sort of growl that had Laurel inching closer to him in anticipation. There was a quiet chant of her name on his breath as he stroked himself faster and faster. Releasing a delirious, if happy sound at the molten splash of his cum across her back. Laurel hummed a small laugh at the pleased sigh that left Oliver’s lips as he collapsed atop her. His spend smeared between the pair of them.

“That was…” Oliver murmured against her nape.

“Just the start?” Laurel teased, enjoying the vibration of his laughter rumbling from him to her.

“Oh, you know me too well, Pretty Bird.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy this, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
